


Okay Cas, yes

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cannon, Cannon Divergent, Cannonverse, Cas uses dean as vessel, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Episode Coda: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, I don't really know - Freeform, Kinda AU, Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, after season 13, cas, dean/cas - Freeform, maybe sabriel - Freeform, maybe some smut, partial AU, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: Based after season 13. Michael is in Deans vessel and Cas is broken. Flashbacks will ensue. Sam might find love. Dean and Cas will get together. There is some angst. Cannon-verseDean is stuck in his body, he can hear and see what Michael is doing but can't do anything about it. Sam hasn't slept or taken care of himself. Cas is depressed. They eventually find a way to summon him. But can they save Dean?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic ever so please leave some ideas I'm not so sure what to do, but I've read hundreds

    As Dean-Michael disappeared in a flurry of wings everyone was left stunned. Sam looked over at Castiel and then to Jack, who had blood dripping from his nose from his so called "father" Lucifer. Cas walked over slowly and grabbed Sam and Jack and pulled them into a hug. A few tears fell onto Sam's shoulder from Castiel's face. Jack backed up only a step. "Castiel, Sam, we will find Dean" Sam looked up from the ground and just collapsed to the ground. 

          -One week later-

  Sam was laying in bed when a knock at his door brought him back to reality. “Sam, Sam! You need to come out and eat” a familiar gruff voice rings out. After a few seconds of no response from Sam the door handle wiggles, but it was locked. “Sam! Open this door or I will break it down!” “Cas, go away, I’ll be fine, I just need some time.” After a few moment of silence there is a crashing sound followed by two voices. “Jack don’t go in there, let Sam be-” He was cut off before he could finish his sentence, “No Castiel, we need help trying to find Dean. I have to beat Michael.” The door to Sam’s room broke. Jack walked over to Sam. “Sam, we have to look for Dean. Dean needs our he-” “DEAN ISN’T DEAN ANYMORE JACK!” Sam bursted out directed towards Jack.

    “Jack”, he said using a softer tone, “I just can’t look for him because if we do find him, I won’t be able to look at him without breaking down because De- he never wanted to let any angel control his body.” Castiel was standing behind Jack during this conversation. He pushed passed Jack and grabbed Sam. “Dean had no choice, Sam! We miss him too!” Sam pushed Cas into the nightstand warenting a sharp inhale from Cas. Cas pushed himself up and grabbed both of Sam’s shoulders. “Sam, we need to look for a spell that will summon him and give Dean the strength he needs. I believe in Dean.” Sam broke free of the angels grip and shoved his fist into Castiel’s face. “Don’t you say his name! You can’t do this Cas!” Cas got back up and grabbed Sam’s arm. “Sam, we need to focus, you have to eat and stay healthy, Dean wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.” Sam grabbed both of the angel’s shoulders and kneed him in the stomach and then headbutted his face causing his lip to split. “Sam stop!” Jack yelled from the other side of the room. “Jack, stay the hell out of this!” Jack ran over and grabbed one of Sam’s arms and Castiel grabbed the other, restraining him. 

    “Sam, I- I miss Dean too, you guys are the closest thing I have to family. I can’t bear the thought of possibly not getting Dean back from Michael so, we- we have to try.” Sam spoke up, “Cas, I can’t do this, I’ve always had Dean or at least when he was dead I knew where he was, as weird as it sounds, it would be better if he had been killed by Michael instead of being stuck in his body while being unable to control it” He let out a large sob, collapsing into Cas. He rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder as Jack released his arm. Sam looked over to Cas. Cas was bleeding from his lips and had a black eye. Cas was crying too but silently, staying strong for the tall Winchester. “Cas...I’m sorry” Castiel stayed silent, unsure of how to respond.

         -2 weeks later-

    Sam was up and walking around and researching, but the bunker felt empty, Cas was out on a food run and Jack was sleeping. Sam was sitting at the table in the library reading one of the many books they have on archangels, and one of them says that an archangel can be summoned but it will take a lot of items that are difficult to gather, such as: 

  * Branch from the first tree: It should be possible, for a piece of the tree is in Rome
  * Feather of a fallen Angel: Cas should be able to produce it
  * Feather from an archangel: How the hell will they get a feather from Michael, he’s the last archangel left
  * Blood of the ruler of Fallen Humanity : At one point Crowley could have helped them but after sacrificing himself, they have no clue who is running hell at the moment
  * Then chant “"Rah ah gah ee oh es vee nu nohtno kee ah sah pih teh poh ah ma lah deh zoda"



Cas walked into the bunker as Sam finished reading the spell, “Cas! CAS!” Cas came running into the library with his angel blade drawn. When he saw it was just Sam sitting over a book he put it away. “Sam, is something wrong? Did you find something out about summoning Michael?” The fallen angel’s eyes were wide with hope. Jack came walking in, rubbing his eyes, “Did you find a way to get Dean back?” Sam jumped up, knocking down his chair, “Yes! But… We need these ingredients.” He explained the summoning ritual to them. “Who even is in charge in hell right now?” Castiel asked. 

    “Hello Boys”

    “Crowley!?” Sam turned. “Yes, Moose, I honestly don’t know how I’m alive, but I’m alive-ish. Still a demon though.” Sam stormed over and pulled Crowley into a n unexpected hug. “Crowley, how long have you been alive” Castiel interrupted and Crowley pushed Sam off of him “ Not very long, only long enough to hear about your conundrum with Michael, about a week.” Sam backed away, “Are you in charge downstairs again?” “Yes, Samantha, when I returned after being ‘killed’ by Lucifer, the rest of the demons believed I was brought back for a reason.” Sam explained to Crowley their plan to get Michael summoned. 

    Crowley gave them the blood they needed right away, they have formed enough trust to know that they won’t turn on him. Crowley left, giving them the reason that he can’t be caught conspiring with them, but not before bringing them a branch from the first tree. “So Cas, how do we get one of your feathers?” Sam questioned. “Simple really, I pluck one of them off, and once it is off, you will be able to see it.” “That’s it? Sounds easy, but our next issue is an archangel feather, how the hell do we get one?” 

    A few days of thinking later, Sam suggests that Gabriel could still be alive, although it would be a long shot, Sam prayed to Gabriel. “Well well well, you finally figured it out” A voice said out of nowhere from behind Sam. Sam twisted around as fast as humanly possible. “Gabriel, how?” The trickster then replied, “I’ve got my secrets, just like you and your brother got yours. So, we doing this biz or what?”

    They all gathered around a bowl after laying down a ring of holy oil, Sam poured in the blood and placed the branch in, it glowed a light orange. “Okay, I guess it’s time to remove our feathers bro.” Castiel reached towards his own back and a light shone bright through the room, after the light died down a single black feather sat in his hands, surrounded by an white aura. Gabriel repeated what his brother did but instead of a black feather it was gold, and surrounded by a red aura. They added in the feathers and the mixture turned green. “Rah ah gah ee oh es vee nu nohtno kee ah sah pih teh poh ah ma lah deh zoda” Sam chanted as Jack lit the holy oil. A puff of white smoke appeared in the middle of the holy oil. The smoke dissipated and Michael was left standing in the middle of the burning oil. “Hm, it seems as though you have summoned me.” He turned his head towards his brother, Gabriel. “So, if you’re here, who did I kill?” “It was the me of apocalypse world, I never left this earth.” He said with a sly grin. “Let me talk to my brother, please. You know we can’t hurt you, but I just need to talk to him.” “Fine, fine, if it will stop your incessant whining” Lightning flashed through the room as Dean hunched over, squeezing his stomach. “Dean, Dean! Is that you?” Dean straightened his back out and saw his baby brother standing next to Castiel, Jack, and, wait WHAT, Gabriel, he’s dead though. Dean’s mind is spinning as he feels as though he was waking up after drinking for a week straight. “Sam-Sammy? Cas, is that really you?” Cas stepped forward, “Yes Dean, now, I have an idea, just say yes, and we can help you” Dean looked over to the pleading angel. “Cas, I- I can’t.” “Why not Dean?” “Because, if I do, he will kill you, and I- I just can’t let that happen Cas.” Dean’s eyes were red now and tears were falling down his face. “Dean, do you trust me?” “Yes, Cas, yes” With those words falling out of his mouth, a bright light shone from Castiel's mouth and into Dean’s. Then, Jimmy Novak's vessel fell to the ground.

    Castiel wakes up in Dean’s mind, it’s pitch black, except for Dean. He is sitting in the driver's seat of the impala. He walks over to the passenger seat and opens the door. Dean looks over to him, gaping. “Cas, what are you doing here?” Dean looks shocked and confused, as if he doesn’t remember saying yes. “Dean, you’re stuck in your own mind, Michael is controlling your vessel, you let me in.” Dean looked at Cas and just stared into the fallen angels bright blue eyes. Castiel stared at the man’s gorgeous green eyes willing him to understand. “Dean, you need to trust me.” Dean exited the Impala and opened the door for Cas. “Dean, what are you doing?” Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm and pulled him out of the car, pulling him into a tight hug, but right before Cas had time to react, Dean was thrown against the car.

    When Cas turned he saw Michael with his hand up. Cas ran over to Dean and grabbed his hand. “Dean, you need to expel him, now!” “Cas, I don’t know how to, I can’t.” Cas looked over to the broken man standing next to him. “Dean, you are the reason I rebelled, the reason for everything,” The archangel approaching started to hurry. “Yes, Sam is also important, but when I look at you I feel differently than I ever had, I don’t know what it is, but I love that feeling, just like I love you, I love you Dean Winchester.” Michael threw Castiel away from Dean. “Cas! No!” Dean rushed at Michael, tackling him to the floor. He climbed off of Michael and rushed over to Castiel, resting him on his lap, “Cas, come on” The angel had been knocked out. 

    Dean was holding his face. A single tear fell onto Castiel’s face, he then opened his eyes groggily, “Dean?” “Cas!” He pulled the angel up, “Cas, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I- I love you too, I love you Cas.” With that he grabbed the angels face and brought it in for a brief kiss. Michael began to regain his bearings and flung Dean away before he could lay his lips on the Angel’s. “So, Dean, you really think that you can beat me, I will rule this world as I did my own.” Castiel stood up and rushed over to the Winchester laying on the ground, curled into a tight ball. “Dean, please, I won’t watch you die, I can’t.” With that, Dean stood up, Ran to Michael and knocked him onto the ground. Throwing punches sporadically at the Archangel. Bloodying his knuckles as he does. “Get the hell out of my head, Michael.”

   Back in the real world a white light flashed and left Deans mouth, leaving the room. Followed by a second, white and blue light which flowed slowly into Jimmy-Novak's vessel. “Dean!” Sam rushes over and grabs Dean as he collapses onto the floor. “Dean, wake up!” Sam is huddled over Dean yelling his words at his brother on the floor. Slowly Dean opened his eyes before croaking out, “Sammy? Wha-” he looked over and sees Castiel laying on his side, passed out. “Cas!” He pushes his large brother away and runs over to the Angels side. “Cas, c’mon wake up, please.” His voice cracked. He slipped his hand under his Guardian Angel’s head. “Cas, please man, I need you.” Castiel slowly opened his eyes, “Dean” he sat up, “Are you oka-” His words were cut off by Dean grabbing his face and pulling it close to his own. He pressed his lips onto Cas’ hungrily, the tension that has been growing for ten years slowly being released. Castiel was taken by surprise and took a moment before returning the kiss. Once Cas returned the kiss, it slowed down, more passionate. They both pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. Only for their moment to be interrupted by Sam clearing his throat. “Finally, but is this really the time to be doing this?”

    Dean sat up and pulled Castiel along with him. They stood up and neither of them made the move to separate their hands. Dean starts to collapse onto the floor. “Dean!” Cas grabs him and slowly lowers him to the ground. “Cas, what’s wrong with him? Did Michael do this to him?” Cas placed his two fingers on Dean’s head. “Sam, he is dying. Michael took a toll on his vessel, his trips to hell and all of the injuries from demons attempting to injure Michael, and although they did not hurt Michael, it still hurt Dean.” “Cas! Is there anything you can do?!” “His wounds are too drastic for me to heal but I suppose if an angel were to possess him, without getting him injured.” Cas looks up to Sam, who has a very worried look on his face. “Well, Cas, I thought there was a short supply of Angels right now, and I’m pretty sure they don’t like us.” “Well, even though I have fallen, I am still an Angel and I can heal him as Gadreel did for you.” Sams jaw fell open. “You’ll do that?” “Of course Sam, you guys would do it for me, well if you could.” He let out a light chuckle. Cas places his fingers on Dean’s head once again, allowing himself into Dean’s dreams. 

    “Hello Dean” Dean was sitting on the dock, fishing. “Oh hey Cas, what are you doing here?” Cas looked down at Dean, “Do you not remember? You passed out after…” Cas slowed to a stop, not sure if he wanted to remind Dean of their kiss. “I passed out after we kissed” Dean said in a voice that was almost at a whisper. “Dean, you passed out due to what Michael did to your vessel.” Castiel looked down towards Dean. “Dean, the only way for you to live is for a normal Angel to possess you.” Dean stood up fast enough to knock the chair he was sitting in to fall into the water. “Cas, how the hell do you think that I would let ANY Angel possess me. Are you out of your mind!” Cas walked right up in front of the man’s face, “Dean, I was suggesting it would be me, I would be the one to possess you.” Dean’s face turned from stern to soft to anger. “What the hell Cas?! Even if I let you possess me, how will you get back in your’s?” “Dean, I was able to earlier, that's how you saw me while Michael was possessing you, but I didn’t realize that you would be as injured as you are when I left.” “Cas. I don’t know.” “Dean, if you won’t do it for yourself, do it for Sam, he needs you, your mother needs you, Jack needs you, Dean, I need you.” just as those words rolled off of Cas’ tongue, he felt Dean’s lips pressed on his own. Slowly Cas returned the kiss. Dean licked the angels lips, asking for permission, which was granted eagerly. Soon Dean was exploring Cas’ mouth, begging to never let it end. Cas pulled away first, “Dean, you don’t have much longer, I can sense your life draining, please let me help you.” Dean grabbed the Angel’s face and rested their foreheads together, “Okay Cas, yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dean letting Cas enter his vessel, it is interesting, to say the least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will try to update within two days

A flash of light left Castiel’s body and smoothly entered into Dean’s mouth. The younger Winchester was holding Dean in his lap. “Dean, Cas? Are you guys okay?” Dean’s eyes flashed open with a bright blue light. “Hello, Sam, Dean is okay, I guess I will go, I will let Dean take control. Goodbye Sam.” before Sam could even respond to Cas’ words, his eyes flashed again and Dean took control, “Woah, Sammy, this is weird.” He looked over to the vessel that Cas used to inhibit. “So, I guess we should keep his body preserved for when I’m healed.” He walked over and picked up the body, bridal style. He looked down at the now empty vessel, “Goddammit Cas.” he whispered under his breath. “Hello Dean” Dean can hear Cas clearly, but when he looked over to Sam and Jack, he could tell that they didn’t hear him. He thought to himself/Cas. “Cas, can you hear me?” “Yes Dean, I can also hear and see everything you are doing and thinking, and I must say, your thoughts are quite loud.” “Well, how do I stop that?” “It takes quite a lot of practice, but I can tune them out if you prefer.” “I guess that would help, thanks Cas.” “Of course Dean.”  
Once the brothers pulled up to the bunker, Dean got out of the impala and went to the back seat and grabbed Cas’ body. “Hey, Sammy, get the door will ya?” “Yeah” Sam runs in front of Dean and opens the door to the bunker. “Gabriel?!”  
“Hiya Sammy, Dean-o. I see you and Castiel are, close, as one may say.” Dean walks right past Gabriel and toward the bunkers freezer, “Hey, Jack, little help?” “Of course, Dean.” Jack opens the freezer door, then Dean places Castiel's lifeless body on the floor. “Thanks kid” Dean slaps his hand onto Jack’s shoulder. “I think I’m gonna go take a nap, go hang with Gabe and Sam.” Dean turns towards the hallway and disappears into his room.  
“Hi Sam! Hi Uncle Gabe!” Jack has joy in his eyes, because for once, he has no worries, until he hears what they were discussing. “Gabe, do you think that you’ll be able to kill Michael once your grace fully recharges?” “Possibly, but he is very strong, I don’t know, can’t we just go one day without dealing with it? I find talking about Dean and Cas’ situation much more hilarious.” Jack jumped in, “Uncle Gabriel, why do you find this situation funny, Dean would die if Castiel wasn’t here.” “Yes, I understand the seriousness, but it is still funny.” Gabe looked down to the ground with a slight smirk on his face.  
Back in Dean’s room, there was a conversation going on in his head. Dean was sitting against the wall, legs laid out on his bed, “So Cas, do you feel cramped or something, you can take over if you want.” “Dean, I am content being here, I am healing you from the inside and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. If you fall asleep you can dream and we can speak face to face, if you prefer.” “Yeah, I’m tired anyway” “Okay, Dean.” Dean stood up and removed his shirt and pants, tossing them into a crumpled pile on the floor. In boxers, he climbs into bed and goes under his covers, practically falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.  
“Hello Dean.” Dean looked around, he was in the kitchen. “Hey Cas, this is so weird, it’s like the kitchen but without all of the takeout trash all over.” “Yes, this is where I prefer to spend my time when I’m not in control.” “Well, Cas, if you want to, you can take control while I sleep.” “I actually prefer to stay here with you Dean.” A smile creeps onto Dean’s face as he takes a few steps over to the Angel. “Well, I’m glad.” He reaches his hand behind Castiel’s head and pulls it closer to his lips, “Is this okay?”, he whispers close enough for Cas to feel the man’s breath on his face. He reaches his own hand into Dean’s hair, “Yes Dean, this is perfect” Dean slowly moves forward towards the Angel, only for Cas to press forwards fast, hungrily, running his hand through Dean’s hair, pulling him closer than he ever thought he would get to the righteous man. His tongue licking Dean’s mouth begging to be let in. The access was granted and his eagerness was returned by Dean, licking the roof of Cas’ mouth, tongues dancing around each other. Dean pulls away first, but doesn’t remove his hand from the nape of the Angel’s neck. “I’m so glad that nobody can see us.” Cas leans forwards and places a chaste kiss onto Dean’s lips, “Me too.” Dean reaches his arms out and wraps his arms around his Angel, and rests his head on Cas’ shoulder, “I love you so goddamn much Cas, I’m so sorry that you had to see me like I was, as Michael, as a demon, as I am.” Dean’s voice breaks as the last words roll off his tongue. A few tears fall down his face. “Dean, when you chose to let Michael in, you did it to save Heaven, Hell, and Earth from Lucifer, and you did, you saved us. Michael broke his end of the deal and used you, but when he possessed you, it wasn’t you doing what he did, it was him and him only.” Cas turned and pressed a kiss into Dean’s hair. “When the Mark of Cain turned you into a demon, it was not you, not really. You are the brightest soul that I’ve ever seen, your soul was manipulated and was fighting the demonic part of you and the mark of cain, but still shone so brightly.” He pushed Dean’s head off of his shoulder so he could look into his eyes. “Dean, your soul is the most beautiful one I have ever seen, even in the depths of hell, when I raised you from perdition, It was shining so bright. I knew from the moment I saw it, that I wanted to protect you, I felt as though I needed to, but you ended up protecting me, and I knew that I loved you.” Dean grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled him close, sharing a quick kiss before pulling away. “Thank you Cas. Wanna watch a movie?” “I would like that, Dean.”   
Dean woke up in his bed, and thought, “Hey Cas, what movie should we watch?” He then heard Cas’ voice reply, “Any movie you would like.” “I think we should watch Star Wars, the first one.” Dean stood up to turn on the TV when he heard Sam yell, “WHAT THE HELL?!” Dean turned and sprinted out of his room, still in boxers, when he got to the kitchen, he saw his brother, Gabe, and Jack playing the board game, “Sorry”. “Dean-o, I get that your brother is loud, but next time please refrain from showing us your down there” He motioned towards Dean’s boxers. He turned and as he went back to his room, muttered a “Dammit Sam” or something along those lines.  
Once he got back to his room, he threw on a pair of pants and an A.C.D.C t-shirt. Thinking to Cas, “Hey, I was thinking of going out and playing board games with them for a little, you should join in, you got my permission to jump in at any time.” “Thank you Dean, this sure will be interesting.” “Yeah, it will be.” Dean left his room and saw that the board game was put away and Crowley and Charlie, were in the living room, “Finally, they came out!” Gabe pronounced as soon as he saw Dean out of his room, earning him a distasteful look from Dean. After a moment, Dean is able to push out a “Hey guys” directed toward the group. Dean walked in and plopped down on the couch. “Dean-o, we were about to play truth-or-dare, now that you’re out here, you both will be playing!” Dean then hears Cas tell him, “I don’t mind, but if you don’t want to play, that would be okay.” Dean thought back, “I guess we can play, it seems like fun.” “Okay Dean” Dean then tells Gabe, “Cas and I will play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be updating soon!


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew plays truth or dare, it results in some angst and a whole lot of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I said I would update soon so here it is!

    “Moose, truth or dare?” “Dare.” Crowley got up and stood behind the man. “Well, I dare you to kiss Gabriel.” Sam stood up, “What the hell, Crowley? Seriously?” “As serious as a stroke.” Gabriel stood, “Well, a dare is a dare. C’mere.” Before Sam could protest, his face was pulled in for a short kiss, Gabriel bit at Sam’s lip, and Sam pulled away, not wanting to admit that he enjoyed it. “Happy Crowley?” He fell back down into the spot he was in on the couch.

    “Dean-o, truth or dare?” The Archangel looked over to Dean, with a devient look in his eyes. Dean took a moment and realized that he didn’t want to have to go through one of the tricksters dares, finally he spoke up, “Truth”. “Alrighty, explain your feelings about my dear brother, Castiel, to us.” Dean heard Cas’ voice, “Dean, you don’t have to, Gabriel is just, as you say, ‘busting your balls” Dean then said aloud, “I don’t have time for this shit! Why the hell are we sitting around playing party games while Michael is still out there!?” Dean stood up quickly and stormed out of the room. The room was completely silent, until Crowley spoke up, “I guess that’s my cue to leave.” and in an instant, he was gone.

    Charlie looked over to Gabriel, “Dude, you took it too far.” The Archangel looked stunned, “ _ I _ took it too far? That damn demon dared Sam to kiss me! I just asked about Dean’s  _ obvious _ feelings about Cas.” He looked over to the red headed girl laying on the couch. “Whatever Gabe. I’m tired anyway, I’m going to bed.” She stood and walked down the hall and turned into her room. After she left Gabe looked to the sasquatch standing at the other side of the room, “The kiss was pretty good, right?” “Shut up Gabriel.”

    Dean went to his room and laid down on is bed, fully clothed, “Dean, are you okay? I know my brother can be difficult to deal with.” “Yeah Cas, it’s just I- I can’t talk about this kind of shit.” “Okay Dean.” Dean closed his eyes, but couldn’t fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried, “Cas, we’re going for a drive.” “Whatever you want, Dean” Dean stood up and put on his sneakers. He went into the kitchen and saw that everybody else had gone to bed. He walked right out the door, into the garage and climbed into Baby. He turned on the Impala and left the bunker, having no set plan as to where he was going. He drove down an empty road and when he noticed an empty field, pulled onto it. He climbed out of the car, “Dean, what are we doing here?” “I just wanted to show you the stars, Cas.” “Dean, I have been around for Eons, I have seen the creation of every star.” “Oh, right, sorry Cas, it’s just that, you seem so human at times, I sometimes forget that you aren’t” “Dean, I am literally speaking to you from inside your head, how does this seem human?” “Yeah, well, I meant before, by the way, how much longer until I’m fully healed?” Dean could feel Cas get hurt by the words he just projected. “Not much longer, maybe a few days at most.” Dean was relieved, “That’s great, it means that I’ll finally be able to SEE you again, this is so weird Cas.” Dean felt Cas feel better, “Yes, this is an experience I can say I have never been through.” Dean chuckled at the Angel’s words, “Alright Cas, ready to head back home?” The thought of a home still brought butterflies to Dean’s stomach “Yes Dean.”

    Dean quietly entered the bunker, careful not to wake anybody. He took a glance to the clock, it read “3:28”. He walked into the hallway and into his room. He stripped down into his boxers and got under the covers, “Good night Cas.” “See you in a moment Dean.” Dean entered his dream and he was in his room, Cas was sitting in the chair near the door. Dean got up and walked over towards Cas. “Hey Cas.” The Angel stood up, face to face with Dean, “Hello Dean” “Cas, I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to tell everyone how I feel about you, but I need you to understand.” Dean had never considered himself attracted to men, he was a straight man, he loved chicks. But Cas was not a man, he was an Angel, one that had given everything to protect him. He loved Cas, not like a brother, but more than a best friend. “Cas, you know how hard it is for me- for me to tell anybody that I love them.” His voice was breaking and tears were welling in his eyes. “Dean, I alre-” “Cas, I just need you to listen, if you stop me, I might never tell you. Cas I need you, and I love you, not like I love Sam, but not any less. You are my best friend, but I hope that you can be more than that, Cas, I- I’m not gay, but I love you, more than a friend.” Cas tenderly reached his hand around Dean’s head. He pulled Dean’s face closer to his own. Slowly their mouths touched and fit together like two puzzle pieces, they were meant to be. Dean pulled Cas’ body closer, walking backwards, they fell onto the bed, Cas fell on top of Dean. They both pulled away from the kiss and Cas fell off of Dean, onto the bed, next to him. Both men broke out into a fit of laughter, almost unable to breathe, Dean climbed onto Cas, looking into Cas’ eyes was one of Dean’s favorite things to do, whether or not he wanted to admit it, he would get lost in the bright blue oceans. This relationship was not one sided though, Cas stopped laughing and just stared into the deep green orbs in Dean’s head. He could never get tired of looking at the man. He reached a hand up and traced the man’s jaw, with his finger. His staring was cut short by Dean crashing their lips together suddenly. Dean ran his fingers through the Angel’s hair, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s back, pulling himself closer to the man. He never wants to let Dean get hurt again, Cas pulls away from the kiss, “Dean, I love you, I will never let anyone hurt you, no matter what it costs.” There was a short pause, full of heavy breathing, coming from both men, “I love you too Cas, I- It’s just hard for me, out there. When we’re in here, it’s private, It’s easy, I don’t have to be afraid of prying eyes and the judgement of everyone else, even though I know Sammy will accept us, I still worry.” A tear fell onto Cas’ face, off of Dean’s. “Dean, you don’t need to worry, homosexuality, it isn’t a sin, the translations were misunderstood, my Father is against men loving boys, as in pedophelia, not being homosexual.” Dean looked down at the Angel, he found it adorable when he didn’t understand. “Cas, I meant the judgement of our friends, no offense but I could give a rat’s ass about my sins, I’m pretty sure I’ve committed more than any normal person.” Dean chuckled softly at the thought of Chuck being pissed at him for loving Cas. “Oh, still Dean, our friends and family will not care.” Dean lowered himself onto the Angel, his legs were straddling Cas. He pulled him up into a sitting position, still sitting on Cas’ lap, he wrapped his hands around his chest, he felt all of his worries dissipate, the fear of Michael, worry for Sam, worry for acceptance, he knew that even if nothing worked out, he would still have these memories, loving his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update soon as I can, please comment some suggestions as to where I should take this. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Cas investigate a Case, that has a connection to Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I put my friend into the story, I hope you guys like it

    Dean woke up and headed towards the kitchen, still thinking about his ‘talk’ with Cas last night. He looked and saw Sam sitting in the kitchen alone, eating a bowl of cereal. “Heya Sammy.” The younger Winchester looked up towards his big brother, “Oh hey Dean, you okay?” “Yeah Sam, I should be asking you the same thing, Gabriel did tongue- fuck you.” Sam looked down at his Cereal, embarrassed, “Oh yeah, it’s fine, you seemed pretty upset yesterday, that’s all.” “Yeah, Cas and I talked, I don’t feel like getting into it all right now, but he’ll be able to get back into his own body in a few days, then we can finally start looking for Michael.” “Sounds good Dean.”

      Dean went to the living room and saw Jack sitting watching scooby-doo. “Hey kid” he sat down next to Jack and watched the TV with him. Every so often Cas would ask Dean a question about the show, and why they didn't remember meeting Sam Dean and him. Dean explained that it was only in their TV. Jack looked over to Dean, “Dean, I thought that dogs couldn't speak, why is he?” “Well Jack, its it's a cartoon, which means that it is fake.” “Oh" Jack resumes watching the show. 

    Dean got up and decided that he needed a shower. “Hey Cas, I've got to take a shower, are you gonna, like close the blinds or what?” “If you prefer that Dean, but when I raised you from Perdition I saw every part of your body and soul.” Dean scoffed at Cas’ remark, “Yeah, I know, thanks Cas.” Dean walked into his room and collected a pair of clothes, consisting of a flannel, boxers, and loose jeans. He stepped towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stripped down and climbed into the shower and scrubbed himself clean, he hasn’t showered since before Michael, so he smelled strongly. He ran his fingers through his hair, he missed running his hands through Cas’ hair, then he heard, “Dean, you sure think a lot during your showers, and remember, I will be back in my vessel, likely by the tomorrow.” Dean felt slightly disappointed that he won’t always have Cas to talk to “Thanks Cas.” Dean got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He put on his boxers and then his clothes. 

    Dean entered the library with his hair dripping, he looked over to his brother, who was sitting in a chair reading a book, “So, I see that you finally decided to take a shower.” “Shut up bitch.” “Jerk” Dean then heard Cas, “I am assuming that I can, ‘open the blinds’ now?” He responded, “Yeah Cas.” His thought conversation was cut short by Sam, “I think I found a case, it says here that there is a mysterious faith healer in Jackson, Mississippi, apparently there was a bright blue light, followed by the ‘miracles’, but now the people who were healed are showing up dead, eyes burned out.” Dean spoke up, “Seems like Angels.” “Do you guys wanna wait until Cas is back in his own body, if this Angel tries anything, we’ll have more hands to deal with it.” “Nah, I think we got this, besides we shouldn’t wait much longer, people are dying. But we should bring his body because he said that I’ll be healed enough by tomorrow” The two Winchesters stood and told Charlie that they were going to investigate a case. They decided against asking Gabriel to come with because he makes things unnecessarily difficult.

    The two men climbed into the impala, Dean in the driver’s seat, Sam next to him. “So Dean, what does Cas think about this?” “He can take over for now, I think it’ll be easier than me having to explain it to you from him.” Dean’s eyes flashed blue and then settled down back to green. “Hello Sam” “Sam looked over to Dean/Cas, “Hey Cas.” He paused for a minute, “Here, switch seats with me, cause if you guys switch while on the road, I don’t feel like getting into an accident, and I know Dean doesn’t either.” “Okay Sam.” Both men exited the vehicle and switched sides. Once Sam was in the driver’s seat he asked Cas, “So, what’s your input on this?” “Well Sam, there is only about 10 Angels left, according to Heaven.” “Wait what? What do you mean there’s only 10 Angels?” “Exactly what I said” Cas then heard Dean’s voice, “What the hell Cas? Why didn’t you say anything?” Cas projected a thought back to Dean, “Because we can’t do anything anyway, only God can.” “Whatever Cas.” Sam broke the silence in the car, “So, we’ll get there in about 4 hours, not too bad.” The car drive was a comfortable silence, Cas was staring out the window, Dean wasn’t saying anything to him but he wasn’t saying anything to Dean either, he was just watching the landscape pass by as Sam drove. Before they even realized, they were in Jackson. “Cas, we’re here.” Sam pulled up into the parking lot of the motel. “Okay Sam.” Cas got out of the car and grabbed Sam and Dean’s bag while Sam went to check in. Sam came back and showed Cas the room, “Okay, let’s go see this ‘faith healer” Cas nodded and headed back to the car.

    They pulled up in front of a church with a long line of people out the door. Sam parked Baby down the street and the 2 men walked up to the crowd. They saw an old man in a wheelchair, he was struggling to get up the ramp, “Hey man, need some help?” Sam offered his assistance to the old man. “Thank you young man, soon I won’t need any help at all, Mother Christen will heal my legs, for only 50 dollars.” The man looked up at Sam with a hope in his eyes. A few moments later a burly man came out of the church, “Mother Christen will help the rest of you tomorrow, please have a nice day.” The line immediately dissipated leaving Sam and Cas standing alone, “I guess we should head in.” 

    They walked into the church and saw a woman sitting in a pew, counting a box of money, she spoke as soon as she heard the door, “Hey, buddy, I’m off the clock, come back tom-” She paused “Sam and Dean, or wait, Sam, did you realize that isn’t your brother, I can’t tell who it is, but it definitely has grace, I know it isn’t Michael, who did your brother say the big bad ‘yes’ to?” Cas steps forwards, “It’s me, Castiel, wait, are you Lacey? I thought you died during the fall.” “No, I just wanted to be away from Heaven, I was on earth at the time of the fall, but your story seems much more interesting, if Dean was able to expel Michael, why hasn’t he kicked you out,  _ unless  _ he’s dead, oh my father, is Dean  _ Winchester  _ dead?” Cas heard Dean’s voice, “Cas. Let me speak to her. She clearly won’t listen to you like we hoped.” Dean’s eyes flashed bright blue and then back to their deep green fields they were, “Not dead, just not bothering with you.” “Oh, so it seems that you’re  _ sharing  _ a vessel with Castiel, hmm, that is  _ interesting.”  _ This Angel puts careful emphasis on her words. “Lady, I really don’t have time for your shit, why are you healing people and then smiting them?!” The Angel looked baffled, “Wait what, I haven’t murdered any humans, it has to be Michael.” Sam stepped forwards, “Why the hell would Michael waste his time here?” Her confidence disappeared, he threatened me and wanted me to return to Heaven, he was going to kill me until I pointed out that there is only a handful of us left.” A tear fell down her face, “I had a daughter, I adopted her and raised her as my own, but he- he- HE KILLED HER!” She flung the men across the room with her wrist, “He wouldn’t have even been an issue if you weren’t to open that gateway to the other world, now you will pay.” Her eyes were glowing blue when Dean stood up, his eyes flashed and it was Cas who was in control, “Lacey, it is not their fault nor mine, it is Lucifer’s, he fathered a nephilim, who turned out to be nothing like him, yet it was not our fault.” She released her grip on Sam and collapsed on the floor, “I loved her, she was my daughter and I couldn’t save her, Michael sent her to Hell and prevented me from saving her until I went to Heaven.” She stared at the ceiling, an eerie silence crept over them, broken by Dean, “Listen, if anyone has a reason to hate Michael, it’s us, he tortured our family, used me as a vessel, and killed our friends, you can help us, please.” Dean’s voice came off as more desperate than he had intended. “Okay”

    Lacey followed Sam and Dean to the car and climbed in, once Sam sat in the driver’s seat, she piped up, “I’m still slightly confused as to your story, can you please explain?” Sam started up the impala and started telling their story, Dean correcting him a few times while Cas corrected Dean inside his head. The car ride back to the bunker was peaceful, full of Lacey asking questions and Sam answering them.

    They pulled into the motel parking lot and Sam went to the office to ask for an adjoining room for Lacey to stay in. She went to her room and the boys went to theirs. Sam went to take a shower and Dean went to lay down, stripping down into his boxers. He drifted into an easy sleep. He entered his dream which was set in the bunker’s living room. He saw Cas sitting on the couch, waiting. “Hello Dean” Dean walked over to Cas, the Angel stood up. Dean stared into Cas’ eyes “Hey” He wrapped his hand around the Angel’s chest and moved closer. Cas grabbed Dean’s waist and pulled him in for a hug, Dean was not a person who normally hugs anybody but he accepted it. “Cas, tomorrow you’ll be back in your own body.” Cas pulled Dean in tighter, wishing to never let go, “I know Dean, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some angst, fluff, and even some smut

    When Dean woke up he felt disappointed, realizing that he won’t have Cas in the back of his head anymore. But then he realized that he'll physically have Cas he made a chaste smile. Sam walked into the room with some food and threw a clean pair if pants at him, “Wake up, we’re getting Cas back in his body” Dean sat up and got dressed. Sam pulled Cas’ body out of the car and places it on the floor of the motel room. Dean sat down on the bed, “Okay Cas, I guess it's time.” Dean's eyes flashed blue and then blue light flowed from Dean's mouth and into Castiel’s. Cas’ eyes opened and he shot up, “Hello Dean, Sam" Dean had fallen back onto the bed when Cas left him, but he is now sitting up, he ran over to Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, man, you okay?” Cas looked into Dean's eyes, “Yes Dean, I am.” Dean grabbed the Angel's face with both hands and pulled it in for a kiss, a tired, hungry kiss, glad to have Cas back in his arms. “Erm, guys, I'm still here, and we gotta get back to the bunker.” Dean looked up at the tall man, “yeah, we do”

    Cas walked outside and knocked on Lacey’s door, “Lacey! We’re leaving soon, you should collect your belongings and get ready.” Lacey came to the door, “Castiel, you're in an empty vessel, hmm, does that mean that Dean kicked you out?” She had a playful tone in her voice. “Lacey, it is time to leave.” he turned around, walked over and sat in the car. Sam and Dean got in the front seat and Lacey sat next to Castiel in the backseat. Dean started the car and pulled onto the road, he turned on the radio and Metallica started playing. He picked up a water bottle and took a gulp, “So Dean, did you break up with Castiel?” He turned and spit the water onto Sam, “Dude, really!” Dean was still catching his breath was Castiel finally spoke up, “Lacey, enough.” His voice was stern, in a way that he doesn’t commonly use. “Fine Cassie, but I  _ do  _ want answers, why were you sharing a vessel yesterday, yet not today?” Dean had finally caught his breath, “Shut up you son of a bitch, it’s none of your business.” “Oh, Dean calm down, your testosterone is showing, I’m just curious, please do explain, I’ll explain some of my secrets too.” This woman is a lot like their old friend Meg, “Lacey, Dean’s vessel was gravely damaged and Dean had no chance of survival unless an Angel possessed him, we are clearly not in good standing with most of the Angels, so I had to.” She looked smugly over to Dean through the mirror, “See Dean, it’s not so hard, is it?” Dean ignored her remark and turned up the music. They drove back to the Kansas without speaking, except for the occasional times Cas and Lacey would discuss Heaven business.

    They walked into the bunker, Sam first, followed by Dean, Cas, then Lacey who exclaimed when she entered, “Oh my Dad, this is so warded, No wonder I couldn’t sense it.” Gabriel walked out, “Lacey! I haven’t seen you since, well since you summoned me and tried to get me to  _ kill  _ Michael, while he was possessing Dean.” Cas turned around and glared at Lacey, “You wanted to kill Dean?!” Her face fell, “I wanted to kill Michael, I couldn’t care less about his vessel.” Dean stepped over, “If you had the chance, then, you should have killed me, because now Michael is still alive and doing God-knows what.” Gabe stopped Dean’s rant, “Dean, I can’t kill him, if I could, I would, but he is the eldest brother, he is stronger than me.”

    Dean stormed into his room and when he went to close the door, he saw Cas there, “Dean, even if we could kill Michael, if it meant that you died, I wouldn’t go through with it, Sam wouldn’t, even Gabriel wouldn’t. So please stop acting as if we should have, because none of us would, we can’t kill you Dean.” “Cas, all of this is my fault, I had the mark, which released the darkness, then we needed Lucifer to stop her, he turned on us, he had a kid, Jack, killed-” Deans breathing hitched, in a whisper, “he killed you, then we got mom and Jack back, but then Michael came through” “Dean, none of this was your fault, you need to know that.” Cas grabbed Deans face and wiped the tear that was falling. He pulled Dean’s face close to his and pressed their foreheads together, “Dean, I love you.” Dean wrapped his arms around his Angel, under his arms and around his shoulders, he pulled Cas closer and smashed their lips together, teeth clashing. Dean pulled away from the kiss, “Cas, I love you too, even if I don’t say it, I love you, it’s just that, it’s difficult for me to say.” Dean pushed the door closed, “I know Dean, and I understand, I have never told my brothers and sisters that I love them, because I don’t, you and Sam have taught me what it’s like to love and feel love, I’m very glad that I’ve met you two.” He leant in for a kiss and smiled into it, when he felt Dean smile back he pulled back, grinning, “Especially you.” Dean twisted them around so that Cas was closer to the bed and brought his face closer to Cas’ and pressed their lips together tenderly. He pushed Cas’ onto the bed and climbed onto him, not breaking the kiss once. Cas’ wrapped his arms around the buff man, he lifted Dean’s shirt up and over his head. Dean grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled it off, he pulled back from the kiss and stared into the Angel’s ocean eyes, “Dean is something wrong?” Dean chuckled lightly, “No, I just really like looking into your eyes.” Cas grabbed the nook of his neck and pulled him in close, he licked at Dean’s upper lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. Dean let him in and fiercely licked the inside of his mouth, tongues twisting, teasing each other. Cas rolled Dean over and was on top of him, Dean pushed Castiel’s trench coat off. Revealing his black suit jacket and white dress shirt, he pulled off the coat and grabbed the opening of the shirt and ripped it off, buttons flying everywhere, Dean looked up at a confused Cas, “Sorry Cas” Cas just fell down onto Dean’s mouth, he pulled back, “Don’t be sorry Dean, it’s just a shirt” Dean pulled Cas closer and their bodies melded together, groins rubbing together, Dean kisses Cas’ neck and left trails down to his chest. Dean pulled off Castiel’s and his own pants, he grabbed Cas’ thigh and he made a small yelp, Dean pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his boxers, exposing his rock hard member. Cas returned the favor and removed his own boxers, “Cas, are you sure?” “Yes Dean, I am sure.” Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ dick and started rubbing, slowly as he then heard Cas start to moan. Cas looked down at Dean’s hands, he mirrored what Dean was doing, he heard Dean let out a sharp breath as he grabbed Dean’s dick. He rubbed it and didn’t stop until he felt Dean’s cum on his hand, soon after, he released as well. Out of breath, Dean leaned forwards and kissed Cas tenderly, glad that he could satisfy his Angel.

    Dean looked down at the mess they made, “So, I guess we better get cleaned up. Do you wanna go take a shower?” “Don’t you want to take one first Dean?” Dean let out an entertained sigh, “I meant together, dumbass.” “Dean, I am neither dumb nor an ass, but I would like that.” Dean stood up and walked towards his bathroom, followed by Cas, Dean turned on the hot water and climbed in. Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ shoulder and pulled him in, “C’mon, what are you waiting for man?” Dean closed the curtain and reached for the shampoo, he placed a dollop in his hands and rubbed it into Cas’ hair, scrubbing until bubbles formed, Cas repeats this action and does the same for Dean. Once they are clean, they got dressed, “Hey Cas, since I ripped your shirt, do you wanna borrow one of my tees?” “I would like that Dean.” Dean grabbed an A.C.D.C tee and threw it at Cas, along with a pair of jeans and boxers. Dean put on a plain blue tee and jeans and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I will definitely update soon


	6. Chapter 6

    The two men walked into the living-room, dressed in the t-shirts and soggy hair. Gabe smirked at the two men, “So, I see that all is well in Dean-Cas land, hmm?” Dean’s face flushed red with embarrassment, “Fuck off Gabriel” Cas put his arm in front of Dean, he looks into the man’s green eyes, “Dean, don’t.” Dean looked down at Cas, “Whatever.” Dean walked out of the living room and sat at the kitchen table across from Sam, “Hey Dean-” He saw Cas come in and noticed that both men had wet hair, he cleared his throat, “I found something, There is an extremely high number of people being found dead in Kentucky, eyes burnt out, has to be Michael, the numbers are in the low hundreds.” “Alright, let’s go, Cas go get Lacey.” “Okay Dean” Cas walked into the other room, and once the brothers were alone, Sam spoke up, “Dean, you and Cas?” Dean’s face turned a light shade of pink, “What, pfft no.” Sam gave Dean his signature bitchface, “Dean, you stormed off to your room, 2 hours ago, followed by Cas, then you both come out with hair dripping wet, and him wearing your clothes, we aren’t stupid Dean” Sam stood up from his chair and Dean did the same, Sam stepped towards Dean and pulled him into a hug, “Dean, I could always tell, even when you couldn’t.” Dean started shaking, crying or laughing, not even he could tell which. “Sam, I- I love him, I even told him. You and Mom are the only people I’ve ever told that to, besides him.” Dean pulled out of the hug to look his baby brother in the eyes, “Sam, I never thought I would fall in love, with a guy- no a freaking Angel of the Lord, Cas. When I was possessed, all I wanted to do was get home, to you.” He took in a deep breath, “To him.” Dean heard shuffling near the door of the kitchen, he looked over, and saw his Angel, smiling. “Dean, you should be talking to him, not me.” Dean chuckled, “Yeah, thanks Sammy” Sam got up and left the room. “So, Cas, how much of that did you hear?” “A lot” “Well then, you should know that you are the reason that I was able to expel Michael, you love me, Sam loves  _ me  _ and I get why, he’s my brother, But what I don’t get is why  _ you  _ love me, you fell from  _ Heaven, _ for me, and I just don’t understand why a perfect, celestial being loves me, when I’ve been to hell, tortured souls, and act like a dick. I’m sorry, for loving you, and I’m sorry that you love me, especially since I don’t deserve it.” Dean looked down at his feet, his vision getting blurrier, “Dean, why are you apologizing, when I first saw your soul in hell, it called out to me, when I gripped you, a small part of my grace merged with your soul, creating our ‘profound bond’ and when you broke Naomi’s hold on me, it solidified our bond, merging some of your soul into my grace. Dean, you can’t think that me loving you is a decision or a problem. You are the only human that I have ever loved, I love you because you are gorgeous, inside and out, and that is in the most literal sense, your soul is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and you, your body, is-it’s stunning, I get lost in your eyes every time I look into them. Your voice is mesmerizing, when I hear it, I have to stop speaking just to admire it, save for the times that you are hurting, then I must step in, because I can’t stand hearing the pain in your voice, it physically pains me.” Dean looked into Cas’ glassy eyes, smiling, Dean reaches his fingers under Cas’ chin and lifts Cas’ head up and brushes their lips together. “What do you mean, your grace and my soul ‘merged’?” Cas looked into Dean’s dark green eyes, they have a hind of Amber in them, “It means that we were meant to be, and if we have intercourse, when I die, instead of going to the empty, my grace will become completely human, and I will go to heaven with you.” Dean’s face was bright red after Cas’ mentioned intercourse, “Cas” He couldn’t help but hide the smile that was creeping onto his face, “That’s great, that means that I’ll never be without you.” Dean glossed over the fact that it means they have to have sex for them to share a Heaven.

    Lacey had seen the entirety of the conversation, but as soon as Cas mentioned sex, she fled the room. She was talking with Sam, Crowley, Gabe, and Charlie in the lounge, they were formulating a plan for catching Michael. Dean and Cas walked in, holding hands, acting as if it was something they did regularly. Lacey stopped her current sentence when she saw the men. “So, you boys finally got your shit figured out?” Cas gave her a signature Cas smile, one that was not seen often, “Yes Lacey, we have our ‘shit’ figured ‘out” using his adorable unnecessary air quotes. Dean chuckled loudly, “Cas, man have we gotta teach you how to use air quotes.” He wrapped his fingers around Cas’ neck and pulled his forehead close, he planted a soft and brief kiss down. “So Squirrel and Wings are together,  _ never  _ woulda seen that coming.” Gabe smacked the back of Crowley’s head, c’mon man, let them be.” Sam glared at Gabe and raised an eyebrow, “Since when do you pass up an opportunity to poke fun at Dean?” “They are actually happy, both of them, and I’m happy for them, for once, now we can finally get focused on Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of ending this story, if you feel that I should continue, please comment, otherwise, It will end around chapter 8, my next fic will be an au


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk with Chuck, causing a lot to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter but I decided to make an epilogue, enjoy

    Dean left the room and came back with a stack of books, he sat down on an empty couch in the lounge, and started reading. Cas walked over and sat next to him, picking up one of the other books, Dean looked up from his book to study Cas’ face, the way it twitches as he reads. The way that his shoulders move up and down as he breathes, the way his bright eyes move along the page as he reads. Dean then realizes that he had been staring, he quickly turns his head back to his book. Sam gets up, “Alright, I’m thinking that it’s time to head out, we have to catch Michael while we have a clue as to where he is.” Dean slaps his hands on his knees and pushes himself up. “Okay, let’s go.”

    Everyone piles into the impala, except for Crowley, he is keeping an eye out in hell for Michael. Dean in the driver’s seat, Sam next to him, the three Angels are in the back. Dean reached out to turn on the music but before he did, Lacey started, “So, I overheard  _ all  _ of your conversation earlier, and let me say, it’s quite adorable.” Dean choked on his own breath as Cas elbowed her side and she inhaled sharply,“Castiel, always the prude. Relax brother, I’m on  _ your  _ side” Gabriel bursts out laughing, “C’mon, Dean, Cas, spill it. Tell us everything.” Dean rolls his eyes, “Gabriel, Lacey, it’s none of your fucking business.” Sam just huffed, “Touchy, huh Dean?” Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, “Fine, only because we might die fighting Michael.” Dean looked into the mirror and Cas met his eyes, giving him a reassuring look. When Dean looks into Cas’ eyes, all of his worries melt away, “So, Cas was able to help me expel Michael.” He took a deep breath in, “I was hurt and Cas possessed me to heal me, he didn’t take over unless I asked him to, I guess you could say we grew close when he was in my head. We spent every night together-” He heard Lacey and Gabe chuckling, “Not like that! We just spent time together, and I guess that we just, you know.” Gabe placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder, “I always knew you’d find someone” he leant forwards and in a more hushed tone, but still heard throughout the car, “But never thought it would be old Dean-o here.” Dean smacked Gabriel’s head and Gabe fell back into his seat, “Alright, alright, sorry!” Dean focused on the road and the car fell into an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

    They pulled into the parking lot of a hotel in Kentucky, Dean left the car to get 3 rooms, not planning on who is staying where. While Dean was gone, Sam was talking to Cas, “So Cas, you better tell me if Dean starts acting like a dick, but I honestly don’t think you’ll need to. I see the way he looks at you, he didn’t even look at Lisa like that.” Cas looked perplexed, “What do you mean?” “Cas, Dean really cares about you, he never looked at anybody the way he looks at you, but he ever starts acting stupid, let me know.” “Well Sam, isn’t acting stupid something straight out of the ‘Winchester handbook’?” Cas had a sly grin on his face. Sam just got up and left the car. Dean walked back, holding three keys in his hands, “So, who’s sleepin’ where?” Sam snatches a key from him, “I’m staying alone!” Dean turns quickly, “Well, I ain’t stayin’ with Dickwad one and two over there!” Sam turns as he continues to walk away, “Stay with Cas!” Dean turned to Cas and grabbed his waist with his arm, “Not” he places a kiss on Cas’ forehead, “a” he lays down another kiss “problem” Gabe covers Lacey’s eyes and Lacey does the same for him. Dean tosses a key towards them. Gabriel catches it midair and starts walking over to his and Lacey’s room, Lacey close behind.

    Dean and Cas started walking towards their room, holding hands. Dean pulls his hand away and opens the door and holds it for Cas. He looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it is around 11:00 p.m. He reaches for the counter and grabs the “do not disturb” sign and places it on the door handle. Cas notices, “Dean, why do you not want to be disturbed?” Dean grabs Cas’ face with both hands, he looks deep into his eyes and presses their heads together, “So I could do this” He pulls his Angel’s face closer and presses their lips together, passionately. Cas grabs Dean’s waist, he pulls Dean close enough that their groins rub against each other. Dean grunts when he feels it, “Wow Cas, you just can’t wait hmm?” Cas smirks and responds, “Can you?” Dean pulls Cas’ shirt over his head, he looks down at Cas’ naturally tanned chest and plants kisses trailing up to his neck and into his mouth. Dean pulls off his own shirt and balls it up, he throws it into the corner of the room. Cas grabs Dean’s shoulders and pushes him onto the neatly made bed. Cas climbs on top of Dean and plants long wet kisses on his chest, leaving marks as he goes. Dean unbuttons his pants and removes his boxers, holding his twitching cock in his hand. Dean grabs Cas’ pants and pulls them down, Cas removes his own boxers and Dean can see Cas’ boner, “Dean, are you sure you want to do this, this is a commitment that will complete our bond, this will have repercussions even  _ I  _ don’t know, no Angel has had a bond like ours, they have been hit by a cupid's bow, and fell in love, but never have they shared grace and soul like we have, and making love will complete the bon-” He was interrupted by Dean’s lips pressed against his own, carefully. Dean pulls away first, “Cas, no matter what happens, I want you, I want to be with you, no matter the consequences. I love you” Dean pulled away and wiggled out from under Cas, “I need to grab something” Dean walked over to his bag and grabbed a tube of a clear gel. “Dean, what is that?” “It’s lube, it’ll make this easier.” Cas smiled up at Dean, “Okay Dean” 

    Dean climbed onto Cas, erections sitting between them. Dean squeezes out the gel onto his hand and spreads it onto his cock, he rubs the rest of the gel on his hand, onto Cas’ puckered hole. He pulls Cas up and inserts himself, he starts thrusting into Cas, slowly, “Dean, you can go faster” “Okay Cas” He starts moving faster and faster, until he hears Cas moan loudly, signifying his release, he continues until he cums. He pulls out, covered in jizz and leans forwards for a gentle kiss. 

    “Dean, I would like to try that.” Dean looked over to Cas, “You...wanna be on top?” Cas gave Dean a half smile, “Alright Cas.” Dean grabbed Cas’ chin and pulled it closer, pressing lips together. Cas grabbed the lubricant and rubbed some on his rock hard cock. He climbed onto Dean’s lap, Dean laid back and Cas was over him. He looked down at the gorgeous green eyed man, when Dean noticed that Cas was staring he laughed, “Cas, you’re so adorable” Cas smiled down at him, he slowly moved into Dean, he pushed in harder, thrusting in and out, gradually getting faster, Dean reached his arms around Cas’ back, digging his nails in, Cas could easily block out the pain, but finds it enjoyable. He quickened his pace and feels Dean tense up, slightly in pain, when he looked down, he could see Dean squeezing his eyes shut. Cas reaches his head forwards and presses his lips to Dean’s forehead, relieving Dean’s pain, Dean’s eyes opened, they pressed their lips together and Cas pressed in harder, Dean moaned loudly, as he came onto Cas’ stomach, he loved the feeling of his Angel inside him. Cas moved faster and faster until a warm white liquid releases into Dean. He pulled his warm cock out of Dean’s hole and rolled off of him, Cas turned his head to meet Dean’s eyes, “I love you Dean Winchester.” Dean had a soft smile on his face, “I love you too Castiel.” Dean never uses Cas’ full name and it fills his stomach with butterflies. 

    Once they finished, a white light glowed in Dean and Cas’ chests. A warm feeling enveloping them both. All of a sudden they were clean, they both got up and out on their clothes, once they were dressed they were teleported into a bar, Cas could sense that it was one of God’s constructs. He looked over to Dean, he looked dizzy, Cas grabbed his shoulder, “Dean, are you okay? You seem a little flush” “Yeah Cas, I’m fine, just hate being poofed around, did you do it? I thought you lost your um…” Dean didn’t want to mention Cas’ wings, worried it may upset him. “No Dean, I didn’t do this, and yes I did lose my wings. But this is one of God’s creations.” He looked with wide eyes around the building, “Cas, this doesn’t sound good, the last time we saw Chuck, the world was ending.” There was a tone of anger and fear in his voice.

    “Ahem, the world isn’t ending, and frankly, I’m hurt.” Cas and Dean turned and saw Chuck sitting in a booth, fear enveloped both of their faces, they were completely speechless, “Okay then, I guess I’ll say something, since neither of you two will, I’m not angry, actually I’m quite relieved.” Cas stepped forward, “You aren’t angry that I slept with Dean?” Dean looked over to Cas then over to Chuck, he had no clue as to what he should say, Chuck spoke up, “Of course I’m not mad, I was rooting for you two for such a long time, I was concerned when neither of you acted upon your feelings long ago, I have been watching, and I have absolutely no clue how you both avoided it. Now that you two have slept together, it has solidified your bond, you two are a very special case, never has an Angel fallen as in love as you have, Castiel, yet kept it hidden for so long. And  _ you  _ Dean, you didn’t tell Castiel before you said yes to Michael, albeit, other world, which I’m slightly ticked off about you opening a portal too, but whatever. I was shocked that you didn’t say anything then, but FINALLY, you both acted upon your feelings, and your special bond has strengthened Castiel, and you, Dean.” Dean glared at Chuck, “What do you mean, strengthened us?” “Oh yeah, I forgot that I need to do something to complete it, that’s the whole reason I called you here, he walked over and poked Cas and Dean’s foreheads, when Chuck touched Dean’s forehead, it wasn’t gentle like when Cas did it, but it was not painful. He closed his eyes and a wave of dizziness washed over him, he felt his shoulders being held and felt a familiar warmth, he looked up and saw Cas, but it wasn’t they way Cas normally looked, he was bright white and had a black halo. Suddenly large black wings sprouted out and Dean reached his hands out and felt the feathers of Cas’ wings, Cas gasped, “My wings! They’ve returned!” He then noticed that Dean was able to see them, “Dean, you’re able to see my wings?” “Cas, I can see you… I can see your true form.” Chuck cleared his throat, “Ahem” Dean walked over to Chuck and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Chuck, you did this? Why? I mean, thanks for returning Cas’ wings, he deserved it more than anyone, but why have me see him?” “Well, Dean, it wasn’t completely me, if you hadn’t done everything you two didm I wouldn’t have been able to allow you to see true forms, I also felt as though Castiel deserved his wings, for he  _ is  _ my favorite son.” Cas felt his heart jump, “Wait, father, no, I cannot be your favorite because I have killed hundreds of my own kind, I have hurt humans, I- I have caused so much suffering, I cannot be your favorite, pick anybody else, please.” Cas was tearing up at this point, he honestly felt as though he shouldn’t receive praise. Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into a hug, Cas’ head resting in the crook of Dean’s neck, Dean started caressing Cas’ head, “Cas, if anybody deserves to be God’s favorite, it’s you. Cas, you gave up everything to fix your mistakes, and everything that you have done was and still is for the greater good. I really wish you saw that, you would do anything for humanity an-” He was cut off by Chuck, “I have to agree with Dean, but now I have to but in, Castiel, you were the only Angel that never lost sight, you only ever wanted to help humanity, when you took in the souls from purgatory, you were only trying to help your brothers and sisters, but the leviathans corrupted you, they are the ones who caused all the suffering. When the Angels fell, that was Metatrons doing, he tricked you into believing that you could fix Heaven, when in reality he was only trying to hurt them. Castiel, you are the perfect Angel and you are now with the perfect man for you.” Dean was now blushing. Cas straightened up and Dean held on to him by his waist, “Castiel, you are ever deserving of being my favorite, please understand that.” Dean could feel Cas’ wings perk up, he was glad that Cas was finally beginning to understand. “Thank you father, I will make you proud.” Chuck looked softly at him, “You already have. But now I have to bring up an important point, would you like my help with Earth 2’s Michael?” Dean let go of Cas, “You’ll help us defeat him?” “Yes Dean, I will help you, although it is another world, I still watch over it, I watch over them all with my sister. I can smite him if you please, I can sense his true intentions, he wants to take my place.” Dean’s eyes widened, “Thank you Chuck, we need your help.” Chuck snapped his fingers and they were returned back to Dean’s room.

    Cas and Dean went into the library, and saw Sam on his laptop. He grinned and walked towards Sam, “Sammy! You’ll never guess what happened!” Sam snickered, “Did Cas propose?” Dean’s heart skipped a beat, “No Sam, we just spoke to Chuck.” Sam’s face fell, “What’s wrong? Is he pissed?” Cas spoke this time, “No Sam, he is actually quite the opposite,” He looked at the ground and smiled widely, “I’m my father’s favorite. He also told us that he would take care of Michael because he is proud that Dean and I are ‘together” Sam stood up fast, knocking down his chair, causing Lacey and Gabriel to rush into the room, from their own, separate bedrooms. Gabriel entered the room first, “What’s all this noise about? Woah, Cas you got your wings back!” Lacey stood behind him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Dean stared in awe at Gabriel, his wings were golden and were wrapped around him, he was golden, and Lacey was purple, with purple wings. Neither of their wings were as beautiful as Cas’ were but they were still amazing, “Uh, Dean, why you staring at me like that, I thought you were with Cas.” Dean hadn’t realized he was staring for as long as he was. Sam was giving him weird looks. He stepped forwards, “There’s a lot to explain, we talked to Chuck, he gave Cas his wings and made me able to see Angel’s true forms, he is also going to take care of our Michael problem.” Dean pushed those words out as fast as humanly possible. “What. The. Fuck” Gabriel’s jaw dropped, “Is that why you’re staring at us? You can see our  _ magnificent  _ wings?” Dean reached out and touched Gabriel’s wings, “Yeah, I can” 

    It was about a month later, and there had been no updates on Michael, so they assumed that he was dead, like Chuck said. Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Cas reading a newspaper, the way Cas’ wings curled around his body was adorable, Dean always makes it a point to kiss his Angel. He walked over and planted a kiss on his forehead, Cas smiled and looked up, “What was that for Dean?” Dean rubbed his fingers through Cas’ feathers. “I can’t just kiss my boyfriend when I want to?” Cas smiled at Dean's words, “Since when was I your boyfriend?” Dean smiled devilishly down at him, “I was hoping since right now?” Cas put his newspaper down and stood up, he wrapped Dean in his wings and pulled their lips together, “Of course Dean” 

         3 years later

    Dean woke up in Cas’ arms, completely covered by his wings, Dean was entirely naked and has his face in Cas’ chest, “Good morning Dean.” Cas had made it a point to always make sure they dreamt together, seldom for the times they had their arguments, but he still made sure Dean never had nightmares. Dean wiggled his arms to fit around Cas and pulled him in close, for a hug. Dean had become quite the clingy boyfriend, he protects Cas at all costs, and he makes sure that Cas is always happy. They are what may be considered a perfect couple. Ye mumbled a  “Mornin’ Cas" into his chest. The vibrations of Dean's voice tickled Cas, he chuckled. “Dean, would you like some coffee?” Dean didn't move an inch, “Not...yet...too...comfy" He was in his favorite place on Earth, Cas’ wings. He had made a cocoon around them and away from the world. Sam, Cas, and Dean have been hunting, while searching for Angels to save heaven, they found just under 100 so far, enough to power heaven, for the time being. Chuck has returned to Heaven and is restoring it to its former glory. Dean rolled over and out of the cocoon, he looked over to his Angel, “Cas, I love you.” He stood and put on boxers and his robe. He went to the kitchen and got his coffee, he returned and saw Cas just laying on their bed, eyes closed. He looked adorable when he sleeps, although he doesn't require it, he enjoys it. Dean walked over and sat next to him. Cas opened his eyes, “Hello Dean, how did you sleep?” Dean smiled flirtatiously, “Perfect" Lacey and Gabriel had left the bunker after Michael died, Gabriel took over as Chuck's right hand man, and Lacey is in charge of the army. Sam, Dean and Cas spend the day lounging around the bunker, until Dean invites Cas out for a date. They leave Sam at home, of course.    
    Dean gets dressed in a suit and tie, because Cas loves it, and Cas wears his trench coat, because Dean can't stand for him to be without it. They drive to a really nice restaurant that Dean can't quite pronounce. They go in and sit at a booth. The waitress came up, “Hello, can I start you off with any drinks or appetizers?” Cas was about to speak when Dean answered, “I would like a half a shot of Whiskey, he will have your finest white wine, and we would each like a water, thank you.” the waitress turned and walked towards the bar. Dean doesn't drink as much as he used to, ever since they started dating, he will only have one drink throughout the entire dinner, but tonight he ordered 4 over all. Once they finished their food and paid the bill they got into the car, silent. “Dean, you ordered 4 drinks, are you okay?” Dean looked nervous and was jumpy, “Yes Cas, I'm perfect.” They pulled up to a red light and Dean laid a kiss on Cas’ cheek. “Cas, go into the glove department and put on the blindfold.” Cas looked utterly confused  but complied,“Okay Dean” He opened the glove department and put on the blindfold. Dean pulled up to a mysterious building and opened Cas’ door, he led him inside the building and removed the blindfold. When Cas opened his eyes, he saw that it was the barn they first met in, “Dean, what are we doing here?” Dean looked at Cas, and soon became overwhelmed, he looked at the ground and took in a deep breath, he looked back up at Cas, “Castiel, I met you 14 years ago, to the day, and I've never been able to stop thinking about you. You are my everything, you've saved me more times than I can even count, and you always make sure that I don't get nightmares.” Cas had a look on his face a kin to what a child with their hand in the cookie jar. “Cas, I had nightmares almost every night, but once we got together, I haven't had any, I put the pieces together. You'll do anything for me, and I'll do anything for you. You are gorgeous inside and out, and I'm so glad that I can see  _ you  _ and your wings. That are so beautiful and I could have never imagined them if I didn't see them for myself. When we first met, I didn't even believe you were real. I never fantasized about this kind of life until I met you, and Cas, I- I need to ask you something” At this point Dean started reaching into his pocket. He lowered himself onto the ground on one knee and Cas placed both hands on his mouth, attempting to hold back tears. Dean pulls a tiny box out of his pocket, “Castiel, will you marry me?” Cas stares down at the man, he had tears forming but Cas was finding it hard to speak, “Cas, please say something.” Cas removed his hands from his mouth “Okay Dean, yes”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage and honeymoon ;)

Dean was in a dressing room, he had a suit on, but couldn’t find his tie, “Sammy! Hey, have you seen my bowtie?” Dean looked frantic, “Dean, for the last time, it is on the table!” Sam gestures to the table that had a blue tie sitting on it. Dean walked over and tried to put it on but was having issues because he was shaking too much. Sam came over, he smirked at Dean, “Need some help?” Dean smiled shyly at his younger brother, “Yeah Sam” Sam took the tie from Dean’s hands, he put it on Dean’s neck, “Here ya go.” Sam looked at Dean, he was so proud that he was finally getting married to the love of his life. He clapped Dean’s shoulder, “C’mon Dean, it’s time.” They went to the wedding hall.  
Dean entered the hall and saw his friends sitting in the pews, he saw Charlie, Bobby, Mary, Lacey, Crowley, Jody, Donna, and multiple other hunters. He took his place and then Claire walked up the aisle, dropping flowers onto the ground as she strode by, she took her place at the front on Dean’s side. The Gabriel and Jack walked up, taking their spots on Cas’ side. Then Chuck entered, holding Cas’ arm, just like how a father held a bride. Dean’s face lit up as soon as he saw him, Cas was wearing a white dress shirt, black overcoat and dress pants, he looked stunning. Chuck and Cas continued walking, slowly until they reached Dean, Cas got handed off to Dean and they continued up the aisle. Dean didn’t look at where he was going, he was just staring at Cas’ face, reading it like a book, studying all his features. He noticed that they reached the front of the church, Chuck was standing at the front in a white suit with his hands behind his back, “Okay, we are gathered here today to join Dean Winchester and Castiel in marriage in the eyes of...me?” The crowd chuckled at the confusion. Dean looked at the floor with a grin plastered on his face, unaware that Cas was staring at him the whole time, admiring his bright smile. Dean looked up and met Cas’ eyes, unaware of anything Chuck was saying, only snapped back into reality by the words, “Please state your vows”  
Dean cleared his throat, “Cas, the first time we met I tried to kill you” He chuckled and looked at the ground, then back at Cas’ eyes, “You did everything you could for me and my family, you dragged my ass out of hell, you only ever wanted to help me. You died for me, and when I didn’t believe that I deserve anything good, you showed me that I do, Cas you saved me in more ways than physical. I’ve never felt the way I do when I’m with you, my heart flutters when I see you. I’ll never get used to calling you mine, it’s just too good to be true. When I look at your true form, I see your beautiful wings, they are more gorgeous than any other Angels’ wings. I’m in love with you Cas, and it’s the best feeling ever.” Dean let out the breath he had been holding in, “When I was possessed by Michael, he taunted me, he continued to tell me that you would never feel anything for me, and that I should just give in and stop fighting him. I almost did, but then I thought of all the times that you helped me, and saved me. I love you so fucking much Cas.” Dean smiled at Cas, “I love you”  
“Okay, Castiel, state your vows.”  
“Dean Winchester, the ‘Righteous Man’, you are so much more than I thought you were when I was informed you were in my charge. When I actually met you, you astounded me, I showed you the shadow of my wings but you still looked at me relatively normally. Now you can see them, and love the way you look at me. When I see your soul I can’t help but to feel something that I never have before, love. I never knew what it felt like, but knowing you and being with you showed me why Earth and humans are so great. I am never going to leave your side, you are my father’s best creation. You have sacrificed yourself for your family, which will now include me.” He smiled and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “You didn’t believe that you deserved to be saved, but you did, you always do, you have the most amazing soul that I have had the pleasure to lay my hands on. Dean, you have saved me, you pulled me away from Naomi, you saved me from the leviathans, and so many other monsters. I fell for you, in every sense of the word, I fell from Heaven and I fell in love. I love you Dean.”  
“Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married, now kiss your husband.” Chuck was smiling widely, proud of his son and Dean. Dean reached his hand out and grabbed Cas’ waist, he reached his other arm and placed his hand on Cas’ bicep. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck, pulling his face closer. Dean pressed forwards faster, he was tired of waiting to marry the man he loves. Their lips were pressed together happily. Cas could feel Dean’s smile in the kiss. He felt tears touch his lips, he couldn’t tell if they were his or Dean’s. It was a small kiss and Cas pulled away first. Dean had his hand rested on Cas’ hip and Cas had his hand on Dean’s shoulder. They faced the aisle and walked down it, “Welcome Dean and Castiel Winchester.”   
Cas and Dean went on a honeymoon, it only lasted a weekend though. They stayed at a hotel 15 minutes away from the bunker, in case of emergencies. They entered their room, Dean tossed their bag onto the bed, “Castiel Winchester, hmm, I like it.” He walked over to his husband and grabbed his waist, “I like being a Winchester, and I love being with you.” Cas was the one who initiated the kiss, he reached his arms under Dean’s armpits and wrapped them up around his shoulders. He pulled the suit jacket off of Dean and dropped it on the floor. Dean did the same for Cas. Dean unbuttoned Cas’ shirt and let it fall, he then undid his own shirt, he grabbed Cas’ head and pulled away, “Let’s get undressed first, and continue this in bed.” Dean winked at his husband. “Okay Dean.” Cas removed his shoes and pants, revealing his boxers, when he turned he saw Dean lying in bed, completely naked, just covered by the sheet, “Cas, are you gonna finished getting undressed or not?” Dean said with a flirtatious tone. Cas walked over to the bed, sat down and removed his boxers, “Of course I am.” Cas climbed on top of Dean, he looked down and their eyes met, blue met green, the ocean met the land, “I love you Dean Winchester, now and always.” “Oh Castiel Winchester, always so formal, I love you too.” Cas practically fell onto Dean, teeth clashing, tongues dancing, sloppily kissing. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and slowly penetrated Dean. Dean enjoyed bottoming, but he did love topping, he let Cas be top for the time being, just because he loves him so much. Cas pressed in slowly, speeding up, he kissed Dean’s forehead and made sure to relieve his pain. He pressed in harder, feeling Dean’s hole tighten as he moaned, “Ugh, Cas!” Cas continued for a few more seconds until he released his creamy white liquid all inside Dean. Dean quickly grabbed Cas’ shoulders and flipped them over, he placed kisses all along Cas’ chest, moving his hands along Cas’ sides, he moved back up and placed a kiss on Cas’ swollen lips, “My turn Cas.” Dean looked down and licked his lips, he pinned Cas’ wrists above his head. He pushed his throbbing erection into Cas, already wet. He moved slowly, making sure to keep Cas happy, he pressed in further, faster, “Faster Dean, harder!” Dean complied and pushed in even harder, until his entire cock was inside of Cas, he pulled back and pushed back in, Cas moaned loudly as Dean came inside him. Dean rolled off of Cas and let go off his wrists, revealing red marks. Dean noticed them, “Sorry Cas, I guess I didn’t realize how hard I was holding on.” Cas picked his head up and looked at Dean, “Dean, I found it quite pleasurable.” Dean looked at his husband, and finally felt complete.  
"I love you Castiel Winchester  
"And I love you Dean"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading,

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be updating soon


End file.
